


The Eighth Deadly Sin

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Seven Deadly Sins challenge. Peter, on what he's about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Deadly Sin

It isn't sloth, gluttony or lust; he is not comfortable, or satiated, but scared of power, and desires only to leave.

It's not greed: he has gained nothing at great price; does not seek gain for himself. It is not jealousy: he begrudged them nothing, he was content.

No one did anything to inspire his wrath.

So pride did lead him here, the misplaced thought that when the Dark Lord inevitably won he would be able to argue for his friends. But he acted in secret, and is not proud of he will do.

Betrayal should be a Deadly Sin.


End file.
